The History Of
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: An explanation to Real World WIR things.
1. Annual Sad Song Week

AN:** (Jemi) I feel so alone right now. Ecila's away in New Jersey, Orenji and Kiseki just decided to spontaneously go out on a camping trip in the woods on Ren's property, and Dori has this moral code that doesn't let her do anything but drink hot chocolate, cook, and sing terrible holiday songs during holidays. **

**So, as my heart won't have it, I won't be posting anything either. Tell me, who else is going to spend their holiday at home and is currently sitting at home in a TARDIS hat, watching random marathons, eating Christmas cookies that have already been released in the stores, and occasionally getting dragged off by your next-door neighbor into a forest that is populated by many poisonous things that you hate? Oh, I'm breaking out the light saber now. Be prepared, motherfuckers. The Sorceress of Utter and Total Darkness and Despair and Dragons (Oh how I love online aliases) is coming for all of you who so much as _own _a Twilight novel!**

**Okay, so I won't post anything but this. It's my only chance to make these characters that I've already improvised on totally OOC in some places, and gather inspiration from one Gamzee. Reader, I didn't even _need _to, I just...I've always wanted to work with a character like that. That stoner best friend figure. Just...well then. Think of this as a side-story that happened when the main cast of SRA were still nine. **

**Oh, and how I'm waiting for the Turducken...**

**And finally, here's wishing a successful Annual Turkey Hunting Week to _ALL OF YOU! _**

**_ (Oh, and this will probably not be released until Friday. Heh, sorry.)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what to do here. You all know that I don't own anything. What, in Gog's name, would make you think I was capable of _owning _something?**

* * *

"-And that's how Annual Sad Song Week came to be." The old lady finished her story.

A small purple-headed girl raised her hand,"Miss Grannyapple, could you tell it again? I wasn't paying atten-"

Miss Grannyapple **(1)** cut her off," Yes, yes Citrusella. We're all aware of the gaming device under you desk.

"Well, it started back at the beginning of this country, sometime in the late 1950s', where you can now see the heroine, a young reporter that looks strangely like young Miss Candy-"

* * *

_And so we now come into a scene of black and white, or faded colors, if you will, to see a young woman that just so happens to be just as new to this country as you, the reader. She has a strange candle on her head and a large camera in her hands. As she approaches a large newly-built town hall in hopes of starting an official newspaper for the small coast-side colony of Arcadia._

_Since Arcadia's discovery, they have been owned by the so-and-so pretty good country of America, and they didn't have a newspaper. Sure, rumors travelled quick, this girl, who we will call "Candlehead" for the hell of it, makes sure of that, but newspapers travelled faster._

_As the woman walks up the pink-salmon, mind you-marble steps of the building, she shuffles the stacks of papers just barely being kept in the over-used notebook/folder-thing that she had dug out of the confines of a large suitcase late last evening. They'd changed dates last minute and suddenly she had to prepare an entire presentation for November 28th, and not December 1st._

_"That's total bull, sister. Really, they can't expect you to create such big fuckin' miracles on such short notice!" A voice yelled from her right. As she strained her neck to look right, she saw a lanky man who seemed to have a fondness for greens and blues walking up the steps behind her slightly."Really, we need the shit that you're dealin' out more often, and now you've gotta convince these snob motherfuckers to let you do it with some half-ass chalk drawings on a board and layouts and shit, it's downright unconprehendable-" **(2)**_

_"Incomprehensible." She corrected. "Tell me, are you drunk?"_

_He shrugged._

_"O-oh my Tobikomi."she mumbled under her breath. As she approached the door, she asked politely,"Please leave me alone.."_

_As he opened the door for her, he replied,"Nope."_

_"MISTER MALARKEY!" **(3)**_

_" 'Sup, Twiz." **(4) **he replied. Suddenly, he stood straight, pointing at the small red-haired receptionist,"You Winny, are thinking some real nasty thoughts right now. I didn't know you were that kinda bitch, sister."_

_The woman started yelling,"Well it isn't like I can help it the way you go around like you own the place, you hippie! I swear, you're gonna get me fired!". She shook her head, then turned to Candlehead,"Oh, hello. You must be the 11:30. Am I correct?"_

_"Yes." Candlehead nodded, hurriedly walking after the now moving receptionist._

_"Bye sis!" the stoner yelled after her._

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled back._

* * *

"So...Swiz's ancestor was a stoner? That isn't surprising."

"Hey! Shut up...stupid!"

"Oh, wonderful comeback, Swiz."

"You bet it is!"

"Oh, I'm practically _swooning!__"_

* * *

_Minutes later, as the receptionist opened the large double doors for her, Candlehead walked into the office._

_As she looked in front of her, she saw a large room, all an utter mess. The floor was littered with orange peels and grape stems, the walls covered in a posters and and maps stuck up with various materials ranging from tape, to tacks, to-was that glitter glue?!-, and the furniture in the room was oddly shaped and varying in design. The room was only illuminated by the large windows covering two sides of the room._

_"Miss Flugpucker!" The receptionist yelled._

_"Mwah...?" A head pooped up from the other side of the desk, a bleary-eyed purple-haired woman in a crumpled suit._

_"Miss Flugpucker, you have an appointment. Stop falling asleep in office, please." The receptionist said. An audible 'Bang!' was heard from under them, and she jumped,"Ugh, I left the idiot in the lobby, didn't I?" she shook her head."I've got a job to do. I'll be seeing you two." She then departed._

_"So..." Flugpucker **(5)** said, at a bit of a loss for words._

_"O-oh! Yes, right. I'm here in support of a local newspaper-"_

_"Nope." Flugpucker shock her head._

_"Wha-"_

_"SEE," Flugpucker started,"There's a few reasons that we won't ever have one.:"_

* * *

"You aren't going to-?"

"I don't sing, dear."

* * *

"_That..was the best/worst song ever..."_

_Flugpucker nodded,"Now, get out of my sight. Don't ever mention news papers ever, ever again."_

_"But wait!"_

_Flugpucker instantly grabbed a vase, and aimed in at Candlehead._

_"I-I have another idea."_

* * *

"-So, it's all history from there. Now, every week of November 28th, we have an uninsprational song marathon. Thus the all-time clasics like "Santa Isn't Real" and "How Half of the First Arcadian Colony Died During the First Winter Because of Bad Conditions and No Heating" were born." Miss Grannyapple finished. "Coments?"

"Wow, my ancestor was a total _bitch._" Citrusella

"Citrusella!"

"What?"

"You just-"

"Referred to my heritage as a female dog. What up, Gran?"

* * *

**AN: Wow. Well, good luck understanding that. Moop.**

**(1) This was not my idea Miss Grannyapple was from the imagination of..some author I can't remember the name of. Not mine.**

**(2) His mind reading powers might just go unexplained.**

**(3) Swizzle's ancestor. **

**(4) Gummiana Twisrope's ancestor, "Twiz" being a spin on the last name.**

**(5) We'll just use her last name. Yup. **

**Kay, won't release the next one until some other holiday comes up. Happy Late Thanksgiving (by the time this is published). Review, will you?**


	2. Sibling Trouble

**AN: (Jemi) Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYS. Don't you make fun of my interests. I was totally contemplating doing a 12th Perigee's Eve/Gristmas explanation, but, no. I can't because chances are, only half of you even know what that is. To those of you who do, the only thing you need to know, is that on the last one, I swear, I saw a certain burgundyblood running down the road and apparently throwing rocks (or some other objects, it was too dark to tell) at a certain cool kid, then somethin' els. (and god, I don't even ship them.), and then they were gone, when I looked out of my window. This is strange considering I was visiting Ren's gran (That woman is my _hero.)_ at the time because she brought me along to their lake house for winter break. Their Virginia (As in the outsider-ish, country place in Virginia.)**

**This is when you know you have ****_real_**** friends. Her gran lives across the country just on the south border of the US, and currently we both live in NC. I got to go ona road trip.**

**I got a sombrero.**

**I flipped off a passing car while sitting in front of/on one of those weird old billboards.**

**I was ****_this close_**** to finishing a tree house in this huge awesome forest (We were undecided, but I was gonna just call it LOTAF anyway.). **

**And that cosplayer that may or may not have been in my imagination was probably the best thing that happened that trip.**

**So, back to the story. **

* * *

And to say that it was _sad_ that no one remembered, was probably that most inaccurate thing you could have said to Adorabeezle that day. She hated her birthday, and wished it to be a different month altogether. Well, it wasn't, and that was another one of the few things that her younger sister could hold against her.

This list was a very few, and each time that one was discovered, there was a day to mark the occasion. An anniversary of Nougetsia's not-complete-uselessness, if you will. There was one for the day that she'd discovered her culinary skills, one for the day that she'd got her ears pierced before Adorabeezle because she didn't want to get stabbed in the ear, that hero among rational people, one for the time that she got better grades on her report card for the first time, which, to be fair, was in first grade, considering Npugetsia herself was always the book smart one.

These anniversaries of sorts were enabled by the triplets and Usagi, a sweet girl from the café who was a close friend of Nougetsia's, after they discovered Nougetsia's self-esteem issues. Adorabeezle agreed whole-heartedly; she cared about her little sister and hated how often she was on the bad end of the comparison.

On the other hand, her sister was starting to blossom, and she was taking all to kindly to all of the parties thrown by their shared friends, who seemed to be completely oblivious to her change of heart. She was getting tired of it, the constant parties...

"One for the birthday girl!" Yelled a rough voice from the other side of the bar, which she sat at simply from lack of seating in the always-busy theatre. This was quickly followed by a muffled grumbling of "Underage." from under the pile of fabrics surrounding Adorabeezle. The hostess huffed in mock-annoyance,"And here I thought you were Russian!"

"I _am._"

"Then have some vodka, sweetie. It'll make you feel better!" She said cheerily, hands on her hips.

Glancing up from her heavy coat covered arms, Adorabeezle reached for the glass...

-...and slid it to the side. As it slid down the expanse of the bar, it finally reached the end. As a man tried to catch it before it reached the edge, he missed and it and it toppled to the crimson carpet, the glass shattering.

"That was a perfectly good glass, Miss WINTERPOP!" She shouted at the teen, who continued to sit nonchalantly in her high stool. As she caught sight of a small piece of shimmering shattered glass from the side of her eye, she turned and stared with the same indifferent expression,"Oh."

Caramelia sighed, shaking her head,"Chocolate milk, then?"

Adorabeezle finally looked up, with a twinkle in her eyes,"You own such a delicacy?" she uttered, completely mystified.

Caramelia stared at her, a bit confused and said in a deadpan,"...Yeah.". As she walked to the fridge, opening it to reveal rows upon rows of bottles; she sifted through, picking out a few, then shaking her head and putting them back into their rows. As she browsed, she called back,"Sweetie, you aren't the only one who gets these problems. I have a little sister myself. Much younger, actually, she's about your age, and I have an older brother-the bastard-"she giggled for a reason unknown to Adorabeezle,"-well, I am, actually, but-ugh, whatever. Gosh, I wouldn't be this ramble-y if I were drunk by now!" she observed. After a moment of silence (or as silent as it could be in an occupied room), as if she was contemplating, she took a purple bottle out, placing it on the counter at her side. She turned, holding both the purple bottle and a transparent bottle of light brown liquid. she sat the brown one in front of Adorabeezle, she quickly unscrewed the top and sipped._ 'Ah, the promised milk!' _She couldn't get much more than fresh milk back with her family.

Caramelia continued, opening the purple bottle with no difficulty,"The point is, we've all got to deal with shitty family. Cane had a habit of shadowing me, even if I'm only a year younger, and Katya...well, I haven't seen her for awhile.". Adorabeezle was quick to soften and begin to try to comfort, but the older woman stopped her with one hand as she paused to take a huge gulp of the liquid. Finishing, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her long flowing brown dress,"Nope. Don't you dare, Winny. Lemme' tell you a story, okay?" she stopped, as if awaiting a response. On the contrary, she began to speak again before she could respond,"So, it starts out back when I was in elementary. Because of some birthday shit, Cane was held back a year, and me and him were in the same class."

* * *

_The scene once again opens, though now to a classroom, and a younger-looking Miss Grannyapple, whose name is currently something her students might've made fun of, if in the current era, small little impressionable third grade minds have been molded as if we were Nazi, but we're not, so it's pretty much okay to do this to small children, "for the betterment of society", but back to the point, twenty-five year-old Miss Grannyapple stood in front of her class, righting on a chalkboard a small diagram. She turned to her class, asking, "Now class, according to this, what's the best emotional stand point to start off your song?". Several hands raised as the class learned again about Annual Sad Song Week, a nationally celebrated holiday.  
_

_A young girl in a soft yellow dress with honey-colored haired leaned over to her neighbor, a pinkette,"Wow have we improved over such a short time! I mean, this holiday is what, thirty years old? And it already spread across the nation!" she whispered cheerily. _

_Rockell chuckled,"Wow Mel, you get excited over the weirdest of things."_

_Caramelia huffed,"You're the one infested with cooooooties!" forgetting herself, she yelled the last bit, catching the attention of the class, as well as Miss Grannyapple._

_"Miss Crimsonmint, Miss Sugarbomb, would you mind explaining yourselves?"_

_Without hesitation, both girls answer simultaneously._

_"Ell has cooties because she touched my bro on the arm."_

_"Mel's babbling on about the country's holiday contagious...ness."  
_

_After a moment, Rockell shouted,"Cooties aren't real, stupid!"_

_Caramelia smiled, chirping,"And childish, too!" then her tone changed,"I was not babbling, Rockell Sugaarbomb! It's an interesting topic, and god knows how it was accomplished when we haven't even finished building the country!" she scolded._

* * *

"That...had absolutely nothing to do with the topic."

Caramelia shrugged,"I'm drunk. Whatcha' gonna do."

Adorabeezle rolled her eyes,"I'm gonna go consult Carnell. He knows about stuff."

"Oh, say hullo to sonny-boy for me~" she yelled to a sing-song voice.

"Stop slurring!" She yelled back.

"I'm not _slurring,_ I'm speaking in cursive."

* * *

"CARNELL!" She yelled a final time as she walked throughout the maze of hallways.

"AH!" A shrill yet male yelp came from a room the side of the large elegantly decorated corridor,"Yes?" Carnell's voice came from the room.

"Ah! Nice little German boy." She patted his head as she walked past him into the, apparently, backstage of a theatre.

"But I thought that was Ran-"

"So, I need advice. I momentarily disregard Citrusella's warning of your apparent crypticness, and inquire about a problem I've had recently." She leaned closer to him, batting her eyelashes slightly as her voice softened,"I-if that's okay, I mean..."

He just stared at her in astonishment.

"...You're a great actress, Adorabeezle." He smiled down at her, completely unaffected by the distance.

She huffed. "How could you tell? I've been practicing that! Studying with Usagi just for that purpose!"

"Oh, good method." He complimented, entirely sincere. "Mom taught me how to read people really well when I was younger, though. You're too boastful and friendly to ever stutter, not even in anger. You'd be a shouter, and you don't seem to like it anyway." he continued, adjusting his headset. "Come on," he said, motioning her to the next room over,"I've got a job to do and you seem to need some help. Let's multi-task."

Nodding, she followed him, muttering,"A shouter?". She rolled her eyes.

As they entered, she was faced with Poppety on top of a table, swinging her legs back and forth in an elaborate...male?...costume.

"Poppety, I told you, Mort was a man.." Carnell quipped, trying to reason with his cousin.

Poppety only smirked in return. "And? I'm good. You've seen me do this role." She crossed her arms over what little chest she had, only flattened more by the thick male costume.

He nodded, still a bit unsure. "Fine. If Rainy's back there being forced into a dress though...". Poppety snickered and he paled, before she eventually reassured him that the fore-mentioned girlish boy wasn't.

"Who's Mort?" Adorabeezle cut in after a moment of silence.

As Carnell paled more, beginning to wave his hands in an X motion, trying to stop her. Poppety then broke out into a wide smile,"Ooooooooh, Kat taught me this one! Ahem,

"Once in a land of goddamn fucking dragons that breathed sick fires and spit toxic acid and shit-" In her usual story-telling manner, she began, in true Rockbomb passion.

* * *

_A large man in thick armor of golds and browns, riiding a dragon who was currently blowing out sick fire; it was the brightest orange and had a light blue tinge, then exploded into a rainbow of wonderfulness. This man, though large, remained nimble and fast, navigating his companion, not pet, throughout the large mountains, a range unheard of on modern-day Earth. This was the Poprockety-Mountains, the only range known to be larger than the Icecream Mounains. _

_Near this man rode another warrior, this one finding herself a close companion of all adventurers on the horizon. She had no steed, but flew along a shimmer of teals and blues and greens, looking like the personification of the sea itself. She was just as fast as the dragon the male warrior/adventurer rode. _

_As the two neared a rather...mountainous mountain, the female stopped, suddenly leaving the side of the man._

_Within seconds, he took notice, guiding the great beast around to look for the sea-girl. She was stand at the mouth of a great cave, her long layer of dress flowing like waves in the wind. He stopped in front of the cave, hovering a few feet away. "Why did you stop, Salt?"_

_She tilted her head slightly, not speaking for a moment. She finally opened her mouth to speak, a deep feminine voice clear,"Have we reached this village you have promised me? I find myself growing impatient with you, mortal."_

_His eyes widened a bit, as he countered her question,"Of course, Salt. Within a fortnight!" _

_"I find myself doubting such arguments." She said, pacing with a thoughtful expression, without turning, she said,"We have travelled far from my home. I don't like these land-dwelling ways, and I find that I become less and less powerful as we travel. And yet, I continue to give you all you want," she gestured to his direction altogether his armor, dragon, life in all,"It has weakened me considerably to keep such things alive and well. I need this...ocean you speak of, I must report."_

_He spoke solemnly,"We will be there soon, milady."_

* * *

"-Now, that situation came to be because that water spirit's the shit and channeled the power to give the asshole a kick-ass dragon and, at some point, save his fuckin' life, and in return she's slowly taking his many siblings, oldest to youngest, until it leads to his youngest brother, who he loves dearly. So, basically, the hero of the story is that little bro and that old fag just gave his life up for a dragon." Poppety ended, calm and happy. "Welp, I've gotta go. See you two on the other side." She hopped off of the table, skipping to the side of the stage. After a moment of silence, she popped back in,"-of the stage. Fuck death!" And grabbed her sword, which may or may not have been real.

After another moment, Carnell spoke,"That isn't the moral of the story, just so you know. She and Kat look at things in a strange way."

"Who's this cat I'm constantly hearing about?"

"Oh, no one's told you?" He asked, quickly followed by a confirmation from Adorabeezle, at which point he answered,"She's technically my aunt, but she's around our age, so more of a cousin. She had personality issues, but that was quickly dealt with with the help of Moony, this guy who was either a chipmunk or a human, but always able to calm her down when she had her moments. I haven't seen her since I was nine, no one has, to my knowledge. She was a great storyteller though, could keep an audience entertained for hours on end. I miss her, like everyone else who has met her."

* * *

As it was, the family of Crimsonmint Theatre had been no help to her. It seemed that none of their problems were as serious as the one she was having. She thought of this, sliding down onto a bench in the park next to the theatre. The lights of a tree gleamed and illuminated the area slightly.

"...Hi." A soft voice came. Adorabeezle looked up to see her own sister, as if she needed to to know. "Happy birthd-"

"Don't _even." _she stopped the girl short, holding up a hand as if to say "stop".

"Well, it's a nice birthday to me." Nougetsia said, sitting next to her elder sister. "It reminds me of home."

Adorabeezle's teeth gritted,"I hated that place, Sia. You don't even know how much. I wish it were warm, and I didn't need to wear twelve layers to stay warm! I wish flowers were blooming and the lake water wasn't frozen. I wish that it was warm enough to be able to kiss in the rain without getting hypothermia. I wish the the sky was blue instead of grey!" She explained, clenching her fists in her large navy blue jacket.

The pinkette looked to her sister, "Merry Christmas, Beezie.". She set a light blue wrapped gift on the bench, stood up, and walked away.

Later, when Adorabeezle opened this, she saw a picture she'd long forgotten. Her and the goat, she'd later say that was the only reason she missed Russia. His name was Cheese, and he'd died on this Christmas Day. It was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened, and for once, it had nothing to do with her little sister.

* * *

**AN: (Jemi) BONUS: Two exerts from a prologue of explanation for character powers in the main SRA. I didn't say shit. **

**So, I'm uploading this while we're here waiting to get all the way to Ireland. We're here for a night, and Ren's busy Soul Eater RPing. So, Merry early Christmas/whatever you celebrate. **

**I was told it's impossible to be half Atheist and half Catholic because its like, the hard ores of hardcore re legions folks. -Jemi, Atheist/Catholic 50/50**


	3. Saying Sorry and Telling A Story

**AN: (Jemi) Merry Christmas, fuckers. I don't talk about it a lot, but those of you who take the time to read these things...it means a lot to me, as well as the rest of the people contributing to this. **

**So have a happy ending.**

* * *

The way she'd acted, she knew it hurt.

Nougetsia was a nice girl. She never shouted, she never got angry, she never failed a test; and yet, as it seemed, she never got the attention. Being the first-born had its perks, Adorabbezle was thought as the original, while her younger, who looked remarkably like her (if you were color blind, that is.), was a copy, and by most, treated as such.

So, the people person, striving to be a psychologist someday, Adorabeezle _knew _it hurt.

"Maybe I went..." She trailed off, closing her mouth. As she sat next to the present, in her thick coat on a park bench in the dead of night, only illuminated by the Christmas tree, she stopped. She thought back to the pleading, desperate expression Nougetsia had given, only wanting the acceptance of her sister, the person she'd been compared to her entire life.

Her fists clenched, her knuckles turning even more white than they already were.

Then the quivering of her shoulders as she'd tried walking away in silence.

She stopped her breathing, to focused on the memory.

The hesitance of her departure, as if she hoped for Adorabeezle to stop her.

She gritted her teeth to stop the gasp, and most likely, sob.

Finally, she remembered breathing. Letting out a pained gasp, volume heightened by a sob she was attempting to stop. "I-i have to...!"

She bolted up, running in the direction her sister had a half-hour before, her bright red boots clunking against the pavement. "_NOUGETSIA!" _Was thusly yelled as she bolted down the street, ultimately tackling her sister in downtown in front of an antique store, apologizing, and after much hugging, asking her:

"Have you ever heard of Mort?"

* * *

"-and to say that the day was splendid, and happy, and forever sisterly-bonding, would be a harsh, harsh understatement." Finishing her tale, the brunette sighed contentedly, crossing her legs in a ladylike fashion, as she always did when satisfied.

How she acquired this knowledge? She'd been told of it! Who's to say that a young teen can't have conversations with emotionally exhausted other teens? Her visits to this place were varying, she once talked to a girl with a candle atop her head about her relationship problems, and then had a brief bickering with her "other self" after the aforementioned other self got loose and prowled the city, discussing meaningless topics to herself and one raven-haired girl she'd seen on the way of outrunning her second.

Her yellow-orange eyes flicked open, the golden spheres peering in front of her, the sparks of the campfire illuminating the mischief already evident in her lopsided grin, only amplified by her eyes. "So?"

A snort came from across,"So what?"

"Oh, Moony! Just become a fuzzy animal again. You're too irritable as a human." She suggested, leaning closer, only to be stopped by the butt of a sword nudging her back, a slight murmur of "No" from the currently irritable wielder. No use plunging into the fire.

"Fine." She said in defeat. She stood,"Come along, second. It's cold out and I want to go back to the ship."

"Okay."

"The waves await, dearest." She made a show of gesturing towards an old wooden ship beside the beach, roped to the dock. "I do truly miss this place sometimes..." She looked upwards to the slight outline of a few buildings, illuminated by the sunrise.

_"Arcadia,_

_oh loved one,_

_why don't you come down?_

_Arcadia,_

_her loved ones,_

_they miss the soft sound._

_The Third strong colony,_

_it stoops in a bow,_

_to not the strongest of nature,_

_we'll make it some how..."_ She mumbled softly under her breath. It was a song taught to her as a child, and she gave it up to no one. She walked in the sand after her friend, slowly letting go of her home once again, for the seventh time.

* * *

**AN: (Orenji) I'm finishing this up.**

**. . .**

**I've got nothing to say. Well: **

**Moral Rule 3: "If you don't know what to get them, a chocolate bar and digital frame is the resolve."**

**OR A CHAPTER.**


	4. Minty Z's Inspiration

**AN: (Jemi) Let's focus in on a mint green overachiever now, shall we? I've got two days, let's see what I can do for your New Years! Oh, and considering she's fun to write for, even if she isn't really a nice person (Actually, just rude, I guess. Not even _I_ say that much, I guess.), still, Citrusella. Wow, the way I write, ya know what? It may just be a weird way of self-insertion. I'm not gonna deny it. To be fair, Ecila came up with the personality in the first place.  
**

**So, as an explanation, this is around 1-2 years before Vanellope arrives, meaning the characters are still in this entire feud thing, relationships that were there before may just not exist as of the moment, and vise versa. This is before Minty Z was an overachiever with, like, a dozen clubs and shit and was just barely on the football team and in middle school, unlike most of the characters, who are a year above her and already in high school. **

**New Character Unlocked!: Zangief **

**I think I'll do this now. I like doing this.**

**This is Part 1, Part 2 will be posted...when I want it to be. That is all.**

* * *

In days before a bright green racer-in-training didn't surround herself with school, when her only extracurricular was football, and even that was negotiable considering the amount of practice she actually attended, yes, back in middle school, Minty Z walked along the sidewalk, feeling particularly moody. It was the 30th, and everyone had something on New Years.

Taffyta and some other girls from 9nth were having a sleepover that would more likely result in a fire and not doing eachothers' hair. No 8nth graders allowed, some weird rite of passage thing. Gloyd, Swizzle, and the other guys would most likely join in on that epic aforementioned explosion that would most likely leave some poor rich person homeless. Rainy and Poppety had ventured back to Candival Spectacular to see their old friends, and Minty Z wasn't exactly fond of circuses from what Poppety had told her, but apparently Tori and Sticky were _quite._

Where did she fit into this? She didn't, that simple. Instead of moping, she was going to find something, _while _moping. Well, moping could go fuck itself for all she cared.

So, she walked along, balancing on the little curb like a tightrope and humming to herself as she went on her way throughout the biggest city in Arcadia, home of prestigious Sugar Rush Academy, first colony. If she lived in such a spectacular place, was attending a spectacular school, and had a_ most definitely _spectacular record in pretty much everything, "Then why am I not doing something utterly and completely Tobikomi-damn fucking MINDB-LOWINGLY _spectacular?!_" She yelled to the skies, spreading her arms in befuddlement, growling to herself.

In such a world of children with purple hair that have their own private drone army, where a tealette can light a fire and not get burned but once before punching some poor bastard in the face, where a roguish girl with ridiculously real red and black hair could defy the laws of highschool itself and attend class not as just an honors student, but as a teacher...she could do something that would make her a part of this. This in her mind, she ran the entire rest of the way to whatever her destination may be. This is the perils of being a limited third person narration, after all.

* * *

"Now, the real question, where the hell did I run off to in blind rage?" And she honestly couldn't remember. She knew she'd had some place in mind, but somewhere in the slums, a place she'd try to shortcut away from, but ended up just running really fast through while trying to whistle to some strange off-tune tune, she'd kind of...bleh. Nothing. She had trouble remembering things sometimes, she thinks it was football's fault.

"Are you lost, little green child?" And all suddenly, there was a hulking figure in front of her, and she jumped back because he seemed to be hunching over to look at her.

"Oh, fuck! I've got pepper spray, and this really nice, loud whistle right her-" She shook the bright green and gold whistle around her neck on her key lanyard madly in front of her as she stumbled slightly on her way backwards, glaring defiantly at the large Russian-sounding man.

"Oi, oi! We do not use such bad language here, little green child." He poked her bow slightly, but with his strength, it ended up being put out-of-place, thus she yelled a "Hey!", trying to fix it and un-mess her hair., standing up straight and facing the taller adult.

"And no, I'm not...lost..."She trailed off as her eyes wandered back and forth in the darkness of the beginnings of night in the streets of downtown Arcadia City.

"Little green child, you look very sad. Explain to Zangief what is wrong." Zangief(?) commanded, sitting on the curb that really didn't fit his height and patting the spot next to him roughly.

Hesitantly, Minty Z plopped down on the curb, raising an eyebrow, then remembering the question"Oh, um...I don't have anywhere to go for New Years."

"That is all?" Zangief asked in surprise.

Minty nodded distantly, then corrected herself,"I don't fit in to the dynamic that is my friends." She drawled, mumbling slightly.

"Little green child can come with Zangief, to party." He patted her back, causing her to lurch forward from the force,"Come back tomorrow, 8 PM. Zangief will be waiting.". She then stood as he did, nodding.

"Uh, and I'm Minty Z, by the way." she added, trusting the man she knew nothing but the name of within seconds,"Tomorrow, then!" She walked off to the direction she assumed her apartment building was located.

She had something to do on New Years.

* * *

_Pssssssst. Pssssssssssssssssst._

Oh, right. The other slight loner of the group. As it was, Taffyta really didn't want to see the girl's face for more than five minutes, not since elementary, when she'd gotten a better grade on her report card when she had actually had a phase where she tried. Her phone beeped again.

_You dead, Z?_

She then texted back for the first time in five minutes. To be fair, Citrusella had always typed extremely fast, had already sent her about five texts (This must have been important).

_Yes_

_Shut the fuck up, smartass._ Was almost instantly typed back, followed by: _Anyway, I was told that you forgot where Zangief told you to meet. Good job fucking THAT up._

Well that was surprising. How had she gotten in on this? You know what, nevermind. As far as Minty knew, Citrusella's entire social circle consisted of psychopaths and hulking foreigners. As she contemplated, her phone beeped again.

_I'm coming to pick up your ass at 7:30 PM. If you aren't waiting on the sidewalk, you spend New Years alone. You've been fairly warned, I've been informed that's a common courtesy before you ditch someone for club. Deuces, asshole._

Huh. She seemed especially charitable today.

* * *

Citrusella pulled up to the sidewalk in the old once-trash heap of a car, having been self-refurbished and pretty much entirely changed from its original processes. Seconds later, Minty Z slid in, slamming the door behind her, to Citrusella's annoyance. She nearly yelled at the younger girl, but this was an important day, after all. "Buckle the seatbelt, and treat the buttons like strangers. If you touch them randomly everyone will think you're a creepy fuck." She said as they frove off at a definitely over-the-speed-limit speed._  
_

"Yeah..." Minty muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"So," Citrusella started not a minute later,"There's a few things you need to know before we get there, Tobikomi knows why Zangief didn't get to this shit." She rolled her eyes,"Dude's never had a way with words. Firstly," she raised one finger of her left hand, which was still on the wheel,"In the event that you're scared metaphorically shitless, do not actually shit yourself. You reflect on all of your teammates, including me. Second," another finger,"The first rule was an example. Don't scream, don't cry, don't act like anything...resembling Rainy, I guess. Your fears mean virtually nothing to anyone attending."

Where the hell were they going?!

"Third," another finger was raised,"You DO NOT try to "be friendly". We aren't your goddamn football team. This is NO LONGER Sugar Rush Middle, this is real fuckin' life.". She sighed with the slightest hint of worry in her frowning face,"Lastly, you don't get yourself into a fight that you can't handle. This isn't about righting wrongs, it doesn't matter if the guy's a douchebag or a saint."

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**AN: (Orenji) To Be Continued...**

**Hey, guess what? Its 1 in the morning here in Ireland, and I just missed New Years without knowing it. I was just chillin', looking up YouTube stuff and watching Sharknado for educational purposes, and then I was on my current favorite Soul Eater Forum and in the Chatroom and *Name disclosed* was like "Happy New Years, guys! :)" and I was like "Wut?" (But not really because that isn't a word) and then *UR MOM(ah crap I stooped to their level)* said (s)he was leaving for a while because of lack of inspiration or something and that's sad, but, no, shut up, and thus I said a farewell and these are the two reasons that my NY sucked.**

**Peace. I'll post this later today...**


End file.
